Hawkins Twins: Working Title
by The Crystal Gems
Summary: Former students of the Interstellar Space Academy James and Jennifer Hawkins had lived relatively normal lives on Montressor. By the time Jim and Jenny reached fifteen and finishing their first year at the Academy Headmaster Grimm had contacted their father who became convinced to send them to Ever After High for their second year. Read and Review. SYOC, and bad summary: Sorry.
1. Meet Jim Hawkins

"Your sister is leaving now Jimmy. "Jimmy's mother Lia called to Jim from downstairs; it was time. Jim zipped up his backpack filled with his favorite books. James frantically looked around for his favorite shirt after seeing that his current one had several stains.

"Crap." He muttered to himself as he'd search for a new one before his mother would complain any more than she needed to.

Jim sighed as he applied some lotion on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror; Jim pulled back to look at his reflection; he wouldn't call himself exactly 'short' but 5'5 definitely wasn't that tall (His mother claimed he would get more height during his Highschool years). He had several small features, a button nose, forest green shaped eyes. His small mop of hair that was raven black accompanied by a thin ponytail. James Hawkins Junior had been reminded for a long time that he resembled his father a hundred percent.

"Are you coming Jim?" Jenny shouted to him from outside. Jim once again sighed in irritation and decided to hurry up. Jim Jr. had found a shirt and pulled his black hoodie with the words _**'Interstellar Space Academy' **_in white lettering on the front over his head.

"Yeah!" He retorted back as he left the bathroom. Jim stopped to look over his messy room once more; he would miss it, this room held so many memories (His mother would tell him to stop being over-dramatic he would be gone for a year or so and come back). He made his way outside and looked at the portal before him.

"Are you excited?" Lia asked trying to lift the spirits of her son. Jim knew that he wasn't, he was going away from everything and everyone he loved. Jim's father had told him it is an opportunity to do something new and meet new people.

"I guess so mom." Jim said as he looked at the portal. James Senior placed a hand on his son's shoulder trying to comfort the teenager.

"Promise you'll call your mother and I once you get settled," Jim Sr. told Jim Jr.; Jim never wanted to go to Ever After High: Jimmy had spent his entire summer begging, pleading, and bribing his father not to go to Ever After High as he wished to and continuing to attend The Interstellar Space Academy.

Both twins nodded and turned back to the portal. Jenny stepped through the portal with her belongings with a nervous smile while Jim Jr. stood on the Montressor side. Jim Sr. had sensed his son's anxiety as he took note of the boy's reluctantness to move and he shook a bit. With a comforting hand on Jim Jr.'s back Jim began to speak.

"They can be great people, Jimmy, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my oldest son." Jim Sr. said seriously as Jim felt his nerves calm and chuckled: He and his father had to stop watching old movies like that.

**LINE**

After stepping through the portal and waving a goodbye to his family as it closed, Jim had separated from Jenny so he could go to his assigned dorm. The hall leading to the boy's dormitory of Ever After High was a bit confusing for Jim (Mostly due to him being used to the Academy.). The path was filled with other young men and fellow male classmates with their own luggage as they held conversations, and the ones who did notice the Space Boy waved to him.

In a few minutes Jim stood just outside the closed door as he noted that his last name (Along with another that was hard to read) on a scroll that was on it. Jim slowly opened the door to reveal its emptiness aside from two dressers, wardrobes, and beds; Jim placed his bag on the bed and began to unpack his things on the right side. Jim's pocket moved as he held a sly grin.

"Morph!" Jim said as the pink blob flew out of his pocket. Morph flew around the room panting as Jim tried to catch him. Jim got on his bed and caught the blob in the air over his bed.

"Gotcha!" Jim said as he grabbed the blob and petted him with his pointer finger. Unknown to the space natives the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor came closer and closer to the room. The door opened and Jim head snapped up as his roommate failed to notice him.

The taller brown-haired boy had his headphones in as he set his bag down and began to remove items as he still missed Jim who hid Morph. Jim's roommate's appearance was somewhat interesting: He had short brown hair in a style that seemed a bit outdated, bright-ish blue eyes, slightly olive colored skin with a muscular build, and a small gap in his front two teeth were shown when he smiled.

Jim's roommate finally noticed him and took his headphone out. The taller boy walked over to Jim with a friendly smile.

"Lancelot, Son of Sir Lancelot but please call me Lance." Jim's roommate said sticking a hand out for Jim. Jim hesitantly took Lance's hand.

"James Hawkins Junior, Son of James Hawkins Senior and new fairy-tale: Treasure Planet." Jim said as Lance grinned widely.

"Wow…." Lance said as Jim nodded. Jim once again fixed his stuff as Lance did the same to his side of the room. Jim plopped on the bed and looked at his schedule.

_**Period 1: Heroism 101**_

_**Period 2: Advanced Wooing.**_

_**Period 3: Arts & Crafts**_

_**Period 4: Chemythstry**_

_**Period 5: Muse-ic**_

_**Period 6: Beast Training & Care**_

_**Period 7: Cooking Class-ic!**_

Jim groaned inwardly as the list. Some of them sounded fine enough and even interesting but he wasn't certain about Chemythstry, or Muse-ic. Jim folded the paper and stood up

"I'm gonna go out for a bit before lunch." Jim said as Lance nodded and kept unpacking. Jim put his hands in his pockets as Morph got out and flew next to him. Jim looked again as he briefly passed dorm rooms: In one dorm he saw a guy with tanned skin and what appeared to be tentacles sticking out of his back and another guy flying in the air as he chatted with the tentacle guy.

"This place is odd Morphy." Jim murmured as the pink blob in question nodded. Jim made his way out of the dorms and trekked on to finding a wide, empty space to practice a little Solar Surfing.

_**End of Prologue.**_

_**Author's Note: Alright so this is the first chapter of my story and my second SYOC story and my first EAH story. If you want to submit an OC (Or two) please go to my profile and read the rules. When you are done reading them check out the submission forum and fill it out. **_

_**Apologies for the rushed nature of the story but due to computer error's I had to start over, Jenny's chapter will have more detail and introductions of other characters both Cannon and OC. **_

_**All stories are welcomed! Including work of Shakespeare. **_


	2. Meet Jennifer Hawkins

Jenny mumbled in her sleep as he turned on her side on the bed. The brunette had a long night of mostly trying to enjoy her remaining time on Montressor after she and Jim had both gotten to choose what they wanted for dinner last night: Bonza Beast Stew is what both twins agreed on.

Jenny's room was mostly shrouded in darkness due to the sun still trying to rise on Montressor, aside from the small projection of the moon on her nightstand as it watched her. The projection of the moon had facial features similar to her father as it cleared its throat.

"Hey, Rise and Shine Jen; I'm almost off duty and I'll be home soon." The moon said as Jenny simply waved him off.

"Computer off." Jenny mumbled as she tried to find the button. The moon sighed as he looked at the teenager with a teasing warning look.

"You know how your mom gets when you don't wake up on time….Speak of the devil, Have a good day Jen." The moon said as the orb on her dresser switched to a sun.

"There's my little purp!" The sun exclaimed happily as Jenny pulled the covers over her head with a grumble of annoyance.

"Computer off." Jenny repeated with irritation in her voice as she tried to ignore. The sun simply 'tsked' the older girl.

"No more sleeping for my little Cadet! I hope no bad micturate sprites came in your bed in the middle of the night and-"Jenny effectively sat up glaring at the program as she pretended to ignore what the computer was implying. The sun still held her smile and proceeded to use robotic arms to lift the girl out of her bed.

"Such a good girl." The sun coaxed as Jenny tried to break from the claws. The brunette looked outside and saw the familiar sun rising.

"You can let me go computer, I need to shower and get ready." Jenny protested. Jenny knew the AI in her room needed to be updated…..Or maybe this was her mother's way of messing with her.

"You could fall, and crack your skull open! I don't think we should take any risks" The AI said as Jenny groaned in embarrassment as she was dragged to her bathroom.

"There goes my dignity." Jenny muttered unhappily. The AI placed Jenny down as a tube surrounded her body.

"I used to change your diapers little Missy, so there's no need to be shy." The AI said as Jenny sighed. Sadly for the young musician it was going to be a long day.

Jenny stretched her being as she made her way to the dining room after her unpleasant bath. The brunette spotted her younger siblings at the table eating some cereal: Kenneth Pleiades Hawkins, and Abigail Marie Hawkins.

Jenny ruffled both of their hairs and took her seat as she saw the table with toast, accompanied with bacon, and some orange juice. Jenny took her seat as the AI began to show her cereal choices.

"Choco-Ships?" The AI asked as Jenny shook her head.

"Honey Holo-Bites?" The AI asked Jenny. Jenny nodded as the AI poured the cereal into a bowl and placed a spoon down.

Jenny picked her spoon up and began to eat her cereal in whatever peace she had. Jenny swallowed and looked at Kenny.

"What cereal are you eating Ken?" Jenny asked with a small smile. The younger boy with his blonde hair looked at his older sister with a mouthful of cereal.

"Splargh." Kenny said through his mouthful of cereal. Jenny chuckled and continued eating her cereal as she grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Kenneth, I thought we talked about speaking with a full mouth." The AI scolded a bit teasingly. Kenny swallowed his cereal and wiped the milk off of his mouth with a small frown.

"Yes, ma'am." Kenny said as he ate more cereal. Jenny giggled at her brother's appearance of looking like a small child.

"Abigail you have milk all over your face." The AI said as she grabbed a small towel to wipe Abby's face. Abby scrunched her nose up as her face was wiped.

"Computer, aren't you going to wake up Jim?" Jenny asked as she was nearly done with her cereal. The AI hummed a bit before answering the teenager.

"That I must do Jennifer." The AI said as it flickered out of their kitchen to presumably bother Jenny's twin brother. The other three Hawkins children went on with their breakfast.

"Do you really have to go?" Kenny asked his older sister who looked at him. The brunette nodded and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You know how it went, Headmaster contacts Dad, Dad agrees, and we get to go to Earth…..Earth! It's an opportunity to meet more humans….More or less." Jenny said. To Jenny this was a chance to meet more humans which were a rarity in the cosmos. Kenny gave a sad nod, and Abigail got up to hug the older girl.

"How about I make a deal with you guys? I keep my Fast-Travel map with me, and I'll give secret visits during lunch or after school. Deal?" Jenny said. Kenny nodded, and Abby smiled as he glomped her older sister with a grin. Jenny laughed and hugged the girl back assuring her that she would still visit the two of them. Jenny heard the sound of the door to their home being opened. Jenny let Abby go and stood up from her seat.

"Mom? Uncle B.E.N? Cousin David?" Jenny asked as she began to walk slowly to the living room. Jenny looked to see her father drop his bag on the ground with open arms.

"Dad!" Jenny shouted as she ran to give him a hug. The older brunette dressed in uniform chuckled as he patted her back.

"I'm here Jen." Jim said with a small smile. Both Abby and Kenny came out of the room to see their father and joined Jenny in assaulting him in hugs. Jim Sr. laughed with mirth.

"I love you all too….But I need to be let go." Jim said as his children let him go. Jenny smiled as her father looked at her.

"Still getting ready Jen?" Jim asked as the girl nodded.

"I had to eat breakfast you know that Dad." Jenny said as she grabbed her bag off the coat rack. The brunette looked her home over one more time.

"I'm gonna miss this." Jenny said as Jim Senior placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder. Jenny hugged her father once more tightly as she smiled a bit.

"We'll miss you and your brother." Jim Sr. said hugging the shorter girl back. Jenny let her father go and proceeded to continue getting her things.

"Yeah." Was all Jenny could say.

Jenny shook her head out of the memory as she watched her brother walk off to his assigned dorm room. Jenny sighed and walked into the school and looked down at the piece of paper and came to a halt as she saw her assigned locker. The brunette unzipped her backpack, and proceeded to put her books (Provided from Headmaster Grimm.) into the metal locker in peace.

"It's Raven Queen! Run!" A voice shouted as Jenny whipped her head to see student's running, screaming, and student's causing smoke clouds. Jenny coughed as the smoke cleared and she looked at Raven and Maddie.

"_She's scary?"_ Jenny thought to herself. Jenny hardly saw anything wrong with Raven; aside from having multi-colored hair Raven seemed relatively harmless and a bit sad. Jenny had seen more horrifying things back home; Jenny had seen creatures out of this world, old educational war videos from the Battle at Procyon, and a certain incident at the age of five that involved her parents.

The hallway virtually empty hallways save for Raven, Maddie, and Jenny. The space native shut her locker and gave a sympathetic smile to Raven; Jenny gathered her things and proceeded to try and make her way to the girl's dormitory.

"Miss!" A voice called out in the hall. Jenny turned around to see a boy with red hair running her way. The red-head panted as he stopped in front of the brunette holding a book of Jenny's in his hand.

"Thank you." Jenny said as she grabbed her book from the red-head. The brunette might've dropped the book while she was sorting through her school books while students ran away from Raven Queen. The red-head smiled.

"Happy to help! Miss?" The red-head asked Jenny.

"Hawkins. Jennifer Hawkins." Jenny said holding out a hand for the bubbly red-head. The red-head took her hand with a huge grin.

"Sandy Triton, son of Ariel." Sandy chirped as Jenny nodded. The truth was told Jenny didn't have to much knowledge of fairy-tale characters or stories. Both Jenny and Jim were new to this environment filled with oddities.

"Ah…..I'm the daughter of James Hawkins Senior, from Treasure Planet." Jenny said as Sandy nodded in interest. Jenny placed her book in her bag and looked at the ditzy boy before her, who was currently grinning.

"….I know this is kinda sudden, but would you like to be friends?" Jenny asked. Jenny had to admit she barely knew anyone here that wasn't her brother; this was an opportunity to make new friends and possibly find out more about this world.

"Sure!" Sandy chirped bubbly to the brunette. Jenny gave a warm smile to the red-headed merboy who was smiling.

"Thanks! I guess I'll see you later, I need to get to my dorm." Jenny said picking her bags up as Sandy nodded.

"I'll be at the pool if you find me!" Sandy called as Jenny kept walking away from him. Jenny went back to reading her schedule.

_**Period 1: Damsel-In Distressing **_

_**Period 2: Muse-ic**_

_**Period 3: Arts & Crafts**_

_**Period 4: Beast Training & Care**_

_**Period 5: Heroic History**_

_**Period 6: Crownculus**_

_**Period 7: Cooking Class-ic!**_

Jenny's eye twitched at the first class on her list. Damsel? Damsel? Jenny took offense to that, considering the fact that the brunette knew hand-to-hand, and could fire a weapon just as good as her brother.

"I'll have to talk to the Headmaster later…" Jenny muttered to herself. The brunette slung her bag over her shoulder and continued on to her assigned dorm.

_**End of Chapter One.**_

_**Author's Note: If you want to submit an OC (Or two) please go to my profile and read the rules. When you are done reading them check out the submission forum and fill it out. I'm surprised I haven't received OC's for Frozen at this point. **_

_**All stories are welcomed! Including work of Shakespeare, Poems, Pixar/Disney/DreamWorks films are all accepted. Except for Toy Story.**_


End file.
